


Straight Crime

by Semi_problematic



Series: Crack [6]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: I hate myself





	Straight Crime

Philip and Lukas are just laying in bed.

Lukas: hey Philip   
Philip: what   
Lukas: if heterophobia was real and straight people got hurt   
Philip: *groaning*  
Lukas: would a hate crime against a straight person be called a straight crime   
Philip: I'm divorcing you


End file.
